


Sugar and Spice

by Percygranger



Series: All Femslash, All The Time [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2014 backlog, F/F, Flavored Lube, Genderswap, Love Confessions, Nipple Clamps, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: Joan and Sher try a few new things.(Originally written in 2014)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: All Femslash, All The Time [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754929
Kudos: 11





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the Sherlock BBC kinkmeme, which still exists at the time of this posting, the genderswap was my own idea.
> 
> http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/22393.html?thread=132506233#t132506233

Joan had never seriously considered it as something she should try, spanking her live-in, although god knew she often wanted to. But she had better methods, ones that involved communication and examples and rewards. Tempting as it may be, the punishment approach was never as effective as positive reinforcement. 

So when Sher  _ asked  _ for it, not long after they started sleeping together, Joan had been astonished and gratified and tempted as hell. 

“Are you sure?” Joan asked, propping herself up on her elbows against the bed. Sher had the most exquisitely awful sense of timing, doing this when they were halfway into having sex. Joan wasn’t altogether sure if this was arousal and finally getting past some nerves, or some dormant desire to please springing up because Sher had done something that Joan would inevitably run foul of later. 

Joan looked around, mildly suspicious. “You haven’t...done anything, have you?” 

Sher rolled her eyes. “This isn’t about misplaced guilt. If I’ve done something displeasing we’ll deal with that in our regular fashion.”

“So, you poo-pooing it after I discover your next experiment with no warning?”

“Yes, that.” Sher waved it away. “This is something I’ve been meaning to try. Surely you’ve done something similar in all your experience?” 

Joan licked her lips. “Well, once or twice, but-”

“Then you know it’s pleasurable for both parties.” Sher leaned in close, bra-clad chest almost brushing hers. “I know you’ve thought about it. Don’t you want to see how it feels, giving me a smacking?”

Torn, Joan stared into Sher’s wide, blue, convincing eyes. Her objections crumbled, the same way they’d done the first time Sher had asked her along on a case. “Yes-” she started, almost resentfully.

“Good!” 

“But,” Joan broke in, “not now. I want us to have a proper conversation about what we both get out of this.”

Sher pouted, then rolled her eyes. “Fine. Normal, boring, vanilla lesbian sex it is.” She slid down putting Joan’s breasts in her line of sight. “Good afternoon, ladies.” 

Joan snorted on a laugh. “My god, you are such a dork. And it’s bisexual sex for me, thanks.” But she helped Sherlock reach around and release her bra. 

*&*&*

The conversation went like this: 

“So, spanking. What was your thinking there?”

“I want you to strap on a dildo so I can ride it while you spank me.”

The image of it filled Joan’s head, her brain helpfully including predictions of how it might feel. Sher bouncing up and down, the sting of her own hand, the noises Sher might make… “That, that sounds reasonable.”

Sher grinned, unrepentant.

“What about after? Do you want a shower? Some lotion? A bit of a cuddle?” Joan trod her own line of serious and teasing. 

An amused grin at her lips, Sherlock tilted her head, considering, “That really depends on how hard you spank me, doesn’t it? If you only give me a few taps, I won’t need a thing after.”

“No, but I insist on the cuddles,” Joan said mock-gravely, refusing to rise to the obvious challenge. “Why don’t you tell me how hard you want it?”

Now it was Sherlock’s turn to shift uncomfortably, her slender limbs pulling inward. “I...am not entirely certain. I’ll know it when I feel it.” 

“Sher, have you done this before?” 

“Not exactly.” 

Joan blinked. “Well, I’m glad I insisted we talk, then. I’m going to be relying on you, here, you know. You get to tell me when to stop and go on with this.”

“That sounds very acceptable.” Sher smiled, a bit smug. “Why do you think I want to do it?”

“Well, I think you’re just kinky.” Joan said, needling.

Sherlock rolled her eyes and leaned over to kiss Joan’s lips, gently, pulling slightly back to say, “Maybe. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Joan leaned back in, finding those lips just as sweet the second time.

*&*&*

It turned out Joan’s imagination wasn’t quite with it when it came to Sherlock writhing above her. They’d found a pace that worked, slow at first, Sherlock rising and falling on Joan’s strap-on, coming down to meet Joan’s hand. 

“Harder, please?” Sherlock panted, and Joan’s enjoyment went up another level, even as she planned the effort. Joan brought her hand down, the smack louder, the sting of it biting just a bit more, and Sherlock groaned, her motion never ceasing.

Joan stretched her free hand up, doing her best to keep the rhythm with her other automatic. She dragged her fingers across Sher’s chest, aiming for her nipple.

“Yes, pinch it?” Sherlock said, breathless, another groan catching as Joan spanked her again. 

Joan caught the nipple between her fingers, holding on at one level as Sherlock moved up and down. The flesh pulled tight as Sherlock rose, and Joan held on tighter instinctively. 

“Oh god,” Sherlock said. “Like that, yes.” Her pace was increasing now, hand at her clit, using the arm away from Joan’s spanking hand, obviously headed toward orgasm. 

Joan kept up the effort, smacking hard, hips moving to meet Sherlock’s, arousal edging slowly up and up, until Sherlock arched, reduced to the tiniest of motions, hips grinding down onto the dildo. Joan pulled roughly at Sherlock’s nipple, knowing Sherlock enjoyed the treatment, and was rewarded with an enthused buck, a cutoff gasp. 

The collapse was expected, Sherlock slumping down, breathing hard. Joan let go of Sherlock’s nipple, putting her arms around the other’s back, and held on. Her own arousal mingled with the satisfaction of pleasing Sherlock. She moved her hands, reaching down to cup the warmed buttocks, gently dragging her fingers across the skin. 

Sherlock took barely a minute before she pushed herself up, seated herself more firmly on the dildo, and bent down to take Joan’s nipple in her mouth, thumb pressing into the other. Warm, sucking kisses, gentle grinding, all combined to take Joan over the edge herself. 

There was cuddling after, despite Joan’s tease about it. And a shower, and lotion, which led to another round of orgasms. Joan was nothing if not thorough. 

“Next time we should use your nipple clamps,” Joan said, then backtracked. “If you want to do it again.”

Sherlock looked over at Joan, expression amused. “Yes, that sounds delightful.” 

*&*&*

It turned into an occasional delight. Something Sherlock rarely wanted, but when she did, the urge was strong, and Joan was more than happy to oblige. Nipple clamps did indeed make it better. Sherlock made wonderful noises when Joan pulled on those, and while Joan did sometimes delight in another’s pain and discomfort, it was even better to please Sherlock while hurting her. They both wanted this, and liked and trusted each other, and that made it all into something more than just a kinky game. 

“...Ginger?” Joan’s forehead creased as she read the writing on the bottle of lube. “What does that feel like?” 

“Much the same way it tastes. Spicy, prickling, a cold burn. It’s perfectly safe,” Sherlock offered. 

“Yes, you’d never do something deleterious to your health for a thrill, I’m sure,” Joan replied. “I’m testing it before we use it, just in case.”

Sherlock shrugged, face a study in indifference. “It’s your body.” 

Joan found, much to her chagrin, that ginger was not her favorite sensation down there. She squirmed, rubbing her legs together as though that might help, when she knew time was the best, only answer. “God! You really want this? On top of everything else?” 

Sherlock’s tiny smirk indicated she was enjoying Joan’s discomfort, and Joan determined at least two methods of revenge before Sherlock opened her mouth to speak. “I wouldn’t have suggested it if I was unsure. If I’d known how...cautious you’d be, I might’ve done it sooner.” The smirk widened, and Joan did her best to wipe it off with a surprise pillow to the face. 

*&*&*

“Ah, ah, ah!” Sherlock worked herself rhythmically, ab muscles rippling, thighs pumping as she moved with Joan’s hips. Sweat beaded her brow, catching the light. Joan thought she looked like a shining alabaster goddess, a combination of Hermione and Artemis, taken with Aphrodite, thin but strong, sharp eyes clouded with desire

Joan tugged on the clamps again, causing another exclamation amid the low continuous moans Sherlock was emitting. The ginger was turning out to be the best addition to their play yet. Sherlock was clearly in a heightened state, and seeing her that way moved Joan to her own form of rapture, watching her lover come apart at the seams. 

Sherlock pushed the pace faster, the timbre of her cries and arch of her back telling Joan just how close she was to coming. Joan pulled the chain tighter and Sherlock mewled, back caving to follow. Snapping her hips up to keep the rhythm going, on the very edge herself, Joan panted. “Love. You.” 

Sherlock looked at her with wide eyes, and came. Joan followed soon after, milking her pleasure out of Sherlock’s aftermath, probably driving her to overstimulation faster. But everything was overstimulation when it came to orgasm. 

They rocked with each other, coming down, Joan loosening her grip on the chain, Sherlock breathing a sigh of relief. Delicately, with a gentleness she couldn’t show before, Joan shifted them both to their sides, and reached for the clamps. 

“Big breath,” she instructed, and Sherlock immediately sucked in air, chest expanding. Joan opened the clamp slowly, doing her best not to move it otherwise, as Sherlock slowly let the air out, face caught in a wince. 

They repeated the process, and then the cold metal was put behind them, forgotten, as they huddled together, content to share skin, and touch.

Eventually, Sherlock broke the silence, voice tentative. “Joan? What you said…”

Joan took her own deep breath, “Maybe that wasn’t the best time to say it, but I do. Love you.” She had to force it out this time, finding it harder to breathe than during the height of orgasm. She looked up, meeting Sherlock’s eyes. 

Sherlock smiled, soft and sweet. “Good.” Then she paused, face betraying her uncertainty. “I’ve never found an adequate definition of the term, and now, feeling the way I do...I can see why people are so terrible at describing it.” 

Joan’s mouth stretched so wide it almost hurt. “Yeah, humans are funny like that.” 


End file.
